Brake the Chains of Heartache
by Burning Diamondstar
Summary: Trunks & Goten find Brolly and he’s alive for some reason. They take him in and they become buddies. But how did he get there? The answer lies in the wish of a lonely woman, and a vow of the Kais of the universe.
1. The Discovery

Chapter 1, The Discovery  
  
By, Burning Diamondstar  
  
Summery: When Brolly is found by Goten and Trunks in the woods, alive but unconscious, they decide to take him in. They introduce him to human society so his personality can grow. When mental issues begin to loom near, who will Brolly be able to turn to?  
  
I do not own Goten, Trunks, Brolly, or anything DBZ, but Jennifer LaMie is my character. If you feel you want to use her name please ask…never mind, she doesn't even appear until the next chapter. Carry on. I hope you enjoy this story.  
  
Timeline- one year after Kid Buu,   
  
Thirteen months past Brolly's 'death'  
  
"Bye Mom! I'm going to Trunks' house!" Goten yelled as he flew away from his house.  
  
"Goten! Come back here!" Chi Chi called, "You're not through with your homework yet!!" After the Earth was restored Chi Chi decided to give Goten a formal education and had been sending him to a nearby village elementary school. What she didn't know was that Goten was one of the smartest kids in his class. He was a person that seemed to be born with knowledge and qualities he just understood. So she watched him fly off and sighed, heading back into the house.  
  
  
  
Goten met Trunks flying away from his house with a look of tense dread on his face "What did you do?" Goten asked making a sharp U-turn to follow him by his side.  
  
  
  
"I made the mistake of pulling a big one on Mom AND Dad at the same time." Trunks answered adding a couple of knots to his speed. He saw Goten was pleading for details next to him so he finished with, "You know that Chemistry Set Mom got me for Christmas? The one I refused to open up because it looked like a dorky gift?" Goten nodded and Trunks shrugged and said, "Well I was really board this morning so I opened it. There's actually some pretty cool stuff in it. I figured out what the chemicals were and I mixed mine up with my moms. I left them there then I took a throw activated stink bomb and put it in the middle of Dad's Gravity Chamber. Well I didn't know it, but my chemicals, when mixed with the dangerous ones my Mom has will cause different kinds of explosions. One exploded bright orange-red foam everywhere and it stains everything it touches. That kind splashed on Mom's face and the dye spread. It does that on skin contact supposedly. Another one caused a much more violent explosion, and it blew up my Mom's almost finished research. Meanwhile my dad activated the Gravity Room to 500x Earth's gravity and the stink bomb exploded with such force that it fused with his skin and now dad stinks like a Skunk Purée."  
  
Goten just laughed and he was soon joined by Trunks as they both lowered their ki to nonexistent and landed in the forest below them. They walked along talking quietly. They were headed to their 'secret clubhouse' a thick bunch of bramble, tall vines and saplings that blocked the sky and let green light filter through. The only way to get to it was by foot. You couldn't see it from the sky. It was perfect for hiding from Vegeta, who would sometimes fly around the Earth extremely fast looking for his son. Before when they didn't have the clubhouse Vegeta could find them seven out of ten times. Suddenly Goten froze.   
  
Trunks turned to him and worriedly asked, "Goten! Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
Goten, who had turned ash white slowly lifted a quivering hand and pointed a distance away. There in the dirt covered with leaves and dirt was a black haired man that was unconscious on the timberland ground, a hundred yards away. Trunks pulled at Goten, "What are you afraid of? It's just a guy. Probably a hiker who got lost and fainted from heat exhaustion. What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Trunks…" Goten's voice quivered in fear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Th-that's…B-Brolly." Goten shivered out.  
  
"It can't be!" Trunks yelled looking closer at the man, but there was no mistaking the gold earrings and arm shackles. It was Brolly, a non-Super Brolly, "But he's dead! He died over a year ago! How can he be alive!?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Maybe we should tell our parents."  
  
"Did you forget something? My parent's are ticked off at me. And I know you ran out on your mom, so she'd probably not even let you help fight him. Maybe we can take him on ourselves."  
  
Goten shot him a glance that said 'You're insane!', then said, "Maybe we can convince him to not destroy us. Perhaps he'll listen."  
  
Now it was Trunks' turn to shoot a 'you're nuts' look at him, "Listen, we'll drag him into the clubhouse, then we'll see what happens when he wakes up. If he growls, 'Kill Kakkarot' or something similar, we'll leave faster then he could know we were there. Come on, help me, would ya?"  
  
They each grabbed an arm and dragged him to the clearing. In the clearing it was furnished with everything a Saiyan Chibi could want in a clubhouse, there was nonperishable food, beanbag chairs, sleeping bags (blue and orange), they had a hollowed out tree trunk for secret storage, a throw rug, and a fire pit. They pulled out the throw rug, got into a squabble over who's sleeping bag he'd be able to use (Goten lost that debate). And used a cloth to clean off his face. After two layers they could finally see his face. He had a nasty looking bruise that covered half his forehead and went into his hairline.  
  
"Gosh, do you think he's okay?" Goten said feeling a little concerned. Trunks nodded, but something bothered him a bit. No one could 'beat up' Brolly. You were either losing to him, or were using the sun to incinerate him.  
  
They spent the next hour tending his wounds and trying to keep him reasonably comfortable. No one could say they weren't forgiving. Evening was braking and the two boys mutually agreed to stay the night. What if he woke up without them knowing?  
  
"How did he get here?" Trunks asked Goten.  
  
Goten shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe someone used the Dragonballs to revive him."  
  
"No. He only knows enemies here. It must've been something else."  
  
"We could take him to Dende and see if he knows anything."  
  
"Are you crazy!? Dende would flip! That crazy Namik never pays attention to anything unless you pray to him. And Piccolo wouldn't let him anyway."  
  
"Who can we ask then?"  
  
"I don't know. But we'll figure something out."  
  
Near eleven o'clock Goten noticed Brolly's eye was twitching, not in a crazed way, but the trying to wake up but a 'my swollen eye won't let me see' twitch.  
  
"Hey Trunks. Get up. I think he's waking up." Goten watched him try his non-swollen eye and it peaked open gazing straight at Goten. Goten waved at him and said, "H-hi Brolly. How are you feeling?"  
  
He winced as if Goten had shouted, and said, "Who-who are you?"  
  
"My name's Goten. Me and my friend, Trunks found you beat up outside so we brought you in here to recuperate."   
  
"Is…my name Brolly? How did you know that? I didn't even know that."  
  
"Uh…my Dad and you have met before. I met you about a year ago too." Goten replied, omitting that during the 'meeting' he died.  
  
"Who's he?" Brolly asked pointing to Trunks who was very upset about being woken right when his watch shift was over.  
  
"My name's Trunks, I'm Goten's best friend. I'll tell you stuff about you that might help you feel more comfortable with yourself. You are a Saiyan-"  
  
"A what?" he inquired.  
  
"I was about to explain. A Saiyan is a very powerful alien. They can fly, use blasts to protect people from other people, and have really powerful strength. You are a full blooded Saiyan. Me and Trunks are half Saiyan, half Human. Humans are the main sentient species on this planet, Earth. You are a special kind of Saiyan. You are the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' it's like the Incredible Hulk of the Saiyan world. You transform either on will, or when are feeling very emotional. Other than that I don't know much about you. One question though."  
  
"What's that."  
  
"What comes to your mind when I say the word, Kakkarot?"  
  
Brolly just looked ahead, obviously concentrating really hard, "I feel like something's screaming into my ear. It's slightly annoying and it's giving me a headache. Is that alright?"  
  
Goten grinned, "Great. Tell me everything you know about yourself."  
  
"My name is Brolly. I think I like to fight," he began to get a little defensive, "Not that I'm going to go out on a killing spree or something. I just think I like to fight."   
  
He looked upset suddenly and Trunks asked, "What's the matter? Why do you look so depressed?"  
  
"I just realized, I don't have much of a personality that I know of. I feel a void in me. An abyss of something absent from my soul."  
  
Trunks looked at Goten and asked psychically, 'Why does he sound so smart? Last I saw him his vocabulary consisted of growls, evil laughs, and the word Kakkarot.'  
  
'Maybe since he's no longer insane he can talk easier. I feel sorry for him, we should help him get a personality. He seems pretty nice for a Saiyan when he isn't trying to kill us.'  
  
"Brolly." They chorused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We'll help you get a personality!"  
  
Review Please! -^_^- tell me what you think of my favorite story (so far)? 


	2. The Desire

Chapter 2, The Desire  
  
By Burning Diamondstar   
  
Thanks for the review, Maria S. I took it into consideration and decided you are absolutely right! I edited some things so it's better! Thank you again for taking the time to review!  
  
The Previous Night:  
  
Jennifer LaMie sighed as she entered her dorm room. Her roommate and best friend, Toei Vulcan was asleep in the midst of her sketches, but she was like that. The artist had been her best friend since freshman year. Even though they weren't lifelong buddies they were as closer than sisters. Jennifer looked at the clock 3:42 am, by this time even the partiers on the bottom floor would be in a drunken slumber. The only one up not drinking coffee for a late night cramming session was Jennifer. Ah, the curse of the insomniac. She took her laptop and sat by the window typing away at her rough draft for a fictional story in English class. It wouldn't be due for two weeks but she was already almost done. She glanced out the window and gasped, not one light in the east side of the city was on. Of course. On the East side was where all the 'Young Families' lived. Everyone on the East side had their lights out by at least midnight.  
  
She looked into the sky and felt a sob coming up from her chest. "Oh no," she whispered and tried to blockade the depressing thoughts that were rushing towards her. But it was no use. Jennifer felt the memories of dinner with her Father flood in. He was depressed at the time, her father had very complex emotions. Sometimes when he cried to her she would just feel an helpless feeling. She'd feel the need to embrace him until he would stop. But it never happened like that, the sadness would stay in his eyes when she would tell him she didn't have advice. Why did he have to ask her, the 'twenty-six year old who's never even been on a date' for marriage relationship advice?  
  
She sniffled and looked into the starry morning sky. Through her blurred vision she saw a sparkly blue shooting star and so she sobbed, "I just wish someone would just care about me and understand me like no one on earth can." She let her tears fall and fell into a dreamless sleep and exhaustion from her emotional outburst caught up with her.  
  
Meanwhile In The Otherworld:  
  
"It is done." The Grand Kai said to the large group of Kais. Kais from each quadrant of the Milky Way, Kaioshin, and Kais from other galaxies. "We vowed at the origin of Earth we'd send Earth a wish once a century. The star was picked now we are obliged to grant the wish of this human."  
  
"What did the human wish?" King Kai, the only dead Kai of the whole bunch except for Old Kai, asked.  
  
A tape was put into a movie projector and the Grand Kai pressed play. A youngish looking female with dark chocolate, light tawny and flaxen highlighted hair with dark bluish-green eyes sat by a window crying her heart out and wished upon the star, "I just wish someone would just care about me and understand me like no one on earth can."   
  
The tape stopped and Kaioshin said, "Get a profile on that girl. I want to find her Spirit Double, now."  
  
The ogres ran around and finally someone found the file, Kaioshin read it out loud "Her name is Jennifer LaMie she's twenty six years in Earth years, she's Human, her ancestry is Irish-German but she was born in America. As for her personality, she is shy to outgoing people and outgoing to shy people. She isn't afraid to tell people what she thinks. She is mostly a listener and for it people she knows are always coming to her for advice and support. She loves animals, especially felines, and is a born storyteller. She has a pretty hectic life. Sometimes she will get sickeningly depressed and stressed. Her family is prone to mental problems, but since she's the advice giver she never really asks for help. She has to take anti-depressants and is an insomniac. Sometimes she is prone to violence and will occasionally attack inanimate objects. Poor girl. No wonder she needs a companion. Did you find her Spirit Double?"  
  
The ogre looked nervous, then answered, "Yes. But you're not gonna like it." He held up a piece of paper, and Shin snatched it away.  
  
"Brolly, eh? Who would've guessed he could have a Spirit Double. Well bring him up, we have to send him to her."  
  
The other Kais stared at him with the now normal look for this story, 'You're crazy'. The Grand Kai swallowed and said, "Sir? Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes. It's part of our contractual obligations to grant one wish to one earthling once a century, no matter what the circumstance is. She wants her Spirit Double, she gets it. We have to do it."  
  
"But he's just going to destroy Earth. Or end up get destroyed and where will that leave us?" King Kai demanded sending up a chorus of Ya's.   
  
"Fine, I'll erase his memory of Goku and Earth and of being evil. He gets a clean slate. He can keep his intelligence and whatever personality he has in there."  
  
Normal Brolly was brought before the Kais. He was chained up with ki restraints from his shoulders to his feet. He glared at the group and snarled, "What do you want!?"  
  
All the Kais lifted their arms towards him and began to chant as one. Brolly raised an eyebrow to his hairline while he watched the strange group. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain right between his eyes. It hurt a lot, even for a Saiyan. He grabbed his head as he felt the memories of his life began to drain away. Bad ones, ones of his father and of Kakkarot, and good ones too, like the first time he blew up an astral system. But suddenly he felt something. All the hatred that fueled his insanity emptied out of him. He could feel his mind clear up of the images that pushed him into insanity. There was still lots of mental anguish there, but the rage and madness was gone.  
  
He opened his eyes, shocked. The Kais were still chanting and had their eyes shut, and Brolly smirked, he had no memory of evil deeds he had done, and no memory of practically his entire life. But he was a full blooded Saiyan. And unlike the ones that sustain head injuries, he felt an instinct to destroy things and wreck havoc on unsuspecting people. He saw the structure of the ki chains and grinned, he was so blind not to have seen an escape before this. He twisted his wrists around and got them loose from the cuff shackles. He untied the rest of the bonds so quickly, silently, and subtly he was standing there with only the chains around his shoulders before the Kais saw what was going on. Brolly stood there blasting ki balls at the Kai's feet, net really wanting to hit them, but still having fun with it.  
  
While the other Kais ran around in panic Kaioshin's eyes glowed blue and he raised his hand over his head. A sword and a shield appeared and they fell into his hand. "What are those for? You're not going to fight him are you?" King Kai asked.  
  
"This sword and shield are made from the Universe's strongest metal. I'm just going to go David and Goliath on him."  
  
He lifted his hand and spun it around in the air. The shield hovered spinning faster and faster, soon it only looked like there was a gleaming black metal ring above him. He let go and Brolly turned just in time to see a spinning metal disk smack him on the corner of his forehead. He toppled to the ground with a swirlly look on his face (@_@) then faded into unconsciousness. The Kais were beginning to take him back down into H.F.I.L. but Kaioshin stopped them saying, "You know what will happen if we don't give that human her wish." The Kais looked uneasy and handed him over, sighing in the process, with their combined power they transported him to Earth and gave him new life.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Jennifer winced at the sound of the car horn that honked at her to move. Some people were certainly rude today. It hadn't been her day. Someone had tried to get her to sign a petition to ban the meat industry, she refused and the girl holding the paper called her an evil supporter of animal slaughter. That got her into an hour long debate she would have now gladly avoided. After she went to her Astronomy class and got into another intense debate. This time about the placement of the stars and if it was possible to have even microbes living out in space on other planets. After class she went to the park to write a little bit. She happened to look up and saw two little boys flying very quickly overhead, and she shook her head. Hallucinations were a bad sign that she'd been working to hard. With a sigh she went on to finish her day. 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3- The Meeting  
  
By, Burning Diamondstar  
  
Thank you so much reviewers!  
  
Goten and Trunks ate breakfast with Brolly the morning after their discovery, Trunks caught a dinosaur for Brolly, and Goten got one for him and Trunks to split. After breakfast they took Brolly with them for a hike up the side of the mountain. He sat down while they pointed out different trees and plants. Trunks noticed he looked pretty bored. "Goten, maybe we could take him to East City. It's only about eighteen miles away from here."  
  
Goten shrugged, "I don't know, Trunks. Don't you think he'll attract a lot of attention wearing those cloths?"  
  
Trunks shrugged and said, "I brought my allowance with me so we can go to the store to buy him some cloths. He can wear this for now." He said unpacking a baggy blue t shirt. Brolly pulled it on and stood as the boys flew up.  
  
"Come on. We're going to get you some new cloths." Goten said.  
  
"Why do I need new cloths?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Because its custom on earth if you're male, to wear pants, boots, and a shirt in a public place. Unless it's a public beach than you can wear shorts and can go along barefoot. Actually, there are tens upon thousands of different cloths you're supposed to wear for different occasions. I'll explain as we go along. So you gonna come or spend the rest of your life as a mountain hermit?" Trunks finished.  
  
Brolly shuddered at the thought, "I'm coming." He said flying up after them. Before long they were approaching suburbs and the outer edges of a pretty large city. They landed in an alley so they wouldn't attract to much attention. Cattycorner from the alley was a mall. Once in the mall Goten and Trunks began to notice a lot of people staring in their direction. To cut down some stares they quickly went into a training clothing store.   
  
They walked up to a slightly petite saleslady with a bunch of pens and pencils in her blond hair and Trunks said, "Hi, I'm Trunks Briefs and this is my best friend, Goten and his…uh…uncle, Brolly."   
  
The lady's eyes widened and she said, "Hello, Mr. Briefs. My name is Toei. I'll be glad to help you with whatever it is you need."  
  
"I don't need help. But 'Uncle' Brolly does." He gestured to the alien who was currently examining a mannequin with a red and blue gi on it very intently.   
  
"Of course." She turned to Trunks and whispered, "Is he from another country? His clothing isn't any style that I recognize."  
  
Trunks nodded and said, "Yes, he's from pretty far away. We'll call for you if we have any problems." Trunks said waving her away. They took Brolly away from his staring contest  
  
and took him to where the cloths he might like where.   
  
Brolly got a bunch of black gi pants and black boots in the training clothing store, a bunch of various blue, green and red t-shirts, and then the boys tried to make him get rid of his arm shackles and earrings. Brolly refused to let them take off the bands, he told them, "They are really important. I think they hide my ki." So the boys let him keep them on. They only got him to remove his left earring.  
  
But soon afterward when Trunks glanced behind to ask Brolly a question he saw there was no Brolly! "Shit! Where'd that scatterbrain go!?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Where would a Brolly go in a mall?" Goten asked.  
  
"The old one would blow it up. The new one is a mystery. We'll have to search everywhere."  
  
They went from the food court to Radio Shack, from Hot Topics and finally they found themselves in the Read Em. (DBZ Barnes & Nobel) Further inside they found Brolly skimming through a book about fighting techniques. "Brolly! Why'd you disappear on us?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"I wanted to see what was so interesting it had to be printed on paper. I think for some reason, that Saiyans didn't have many books. Just labels and enough written things to get by with. Saiyan authors were few and far between and they only wrote history and tributes to the royal family. It's so interesting, all these different books." He finished returning to the writing.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Listen Brolly, it's lunchtime and I'm hungry. I'll buy you any five books you want if we can leave in five minutes. Meet me at the cash register and make it snappy please."  
  
Two minutes later Brolly approached Trunks with a pretty happy look on his face and five books. It wasn't a toothy grin like Goku's smile, but one that definitely showed he was cheerful. He got three books on fighting techniques, one science fiction story about space travel, and a cook book. Trunks raised an eye brow but stayed quiet about it. After they exited the mall Trunks asked, "Where do you want to eat Goten?"  
  
Goten looked thoughtful and pointed to a restaurant that was called, Casita de Alina. They stepped in and saw it was a buffet style Mexican food restaurant. There were families everywhere out for a nice Saturday lunch. The three were seated and were handed menus. You could just pick something off the menu if you were just going to eat that or you could just take a plate to the buffet table. All three chose the buffet and began to pile food on their plates. The buffet was ridiculously priced because the owners bragged that no one could eat over two plates of their very filling food. They were in for a very unhappy surprise.  
  
When the three got to their fifth plate, with no sign of slowing down, people began to stare. Soon the people who stared began to get sick seeing the amount of food consumed, the speed of it, and the manners that let them eat it at their speed. (a.k.a. stuffing food into an already stuffed mouth) The restaurant began to empty, but several people stayed most of them choosing to ignore the rapid consumers. One young woman just kept quickly glancing at them out of the corner of her eye and back to her machaca plate. She got up and headed for the restrooms with her head tilted down when, without warning, Brolly got up for his tenth helping eyes only on his goal of the buffet table. Two seconds later the two collided.  
  
Brolly knocked her to the floor and fell over her landing on top of her. "I'm sorry." He apologized as he stood and offered her his hand.  
  
She accepted his hand and he pulled her up smoothly, "That's alright. It was mostly my fault anyway. My mind wasn't here all the way." She said dusting herself off.  
  
"Care to join me and the boys for dessert? We're having flan."   
  
She smiled a little and said, "Sure. I'd be delighted to." Soon she found herself sitting with a very peculiar group of people. She poked at her fudge sized piece of flan and nibbled at it very slowly. Brolly seemed shocked at how little food she ate.  
  
"You're practically living on nothing! You need to eat more." He claimed.  
  
The two boys sweatdroped and Trunks said, "Hey man, normal humans don't eat as much as we do. But he is saying something. Not even my mom eats that little."  
  
She just shook her head and said, "No, believe me. I eat. It's just that I get too energetic at night if I eat a lot of sweets throughout the day. Last semester I had two pieces of cake and some punch at a party and I stayed up till five thirty am and finished my five hundred paged, double spaced, size ten font, Astrophysical Energy Theses in one night. And missed sleep can often lead to depression and hostility. At least for me that is." All three stared at her with their mouths hanging open in numbed disbelief. "By the way, my name's Jennifer. What are your names?"  
  
Goten smiled shyly and said, "My name's Goten."  
  
"I'm Trunks."  
  
"My name is Brolly." They finished giving their introductions and chatted some more.   
  
Actually Goten and Trunks talked. Jennifer just listened with rapt attention. After a few minutes of listening to the two discuss the best was to kill, skin, and eat a Veloceraptor. After the graphic tale Jennifer looked at her watch and announced, "I must be off now. Thank you for getting me dessert, but I've got some work to get to. It was a pleasure to meet you three." Then she stood up and left before they even noticed she had finished her sentence.  
  
"I liked her." Goten said, "She didn't tell us to shut up about hunting and didn't interrupt when I was talking about how eyeballs and brains are the best part of the meal. Do you think that's just a mom thing?"  
  
Trunks shook his head and said, "Nah, it's a girly thing alright though, I was telling Videl and Marron about how yummy dinosaur liver is, but they just got really queasy and then went and had to puke. They ran off after they yelled at me and told me that I was disgusting."  
  
"I am finished eating." Brolly said a little gloomily.  
  
"Why the long face, Brolly?" Goten asked concerned about his new pal's dejected looking face.  
  
"I don't know. For some reason though I feel unhappy. I feel sad for some unknown reason." He said with a shrug  
  
They got up and filed into the street, Goten suddenly had said, "I think I know why you feel upset. You're upset because you're depressed."  
  
Trunks and Brolly sweatdroped and Trunks said, "Wow, Goten. Did you gain that info all by yourself?"  
  
"Yep." Goten said with a grin and a wink.  
  
"The way your mind works will never cease to amaze me, Goten." Trunks said shaking his head.  
  
Suddenly Brolly stopped and stared two blocks into the distance. Trunks followed his gaze and he saw Jennifer, standing at a semi-empty corner waiting for traffic to die down so she could cross. A man behind her pulled a knife, to small to be seen from the traffic, and pressed it to the back of her neck. Trunks saw her stiffen as she turned to face him. She pulled something out of her pocket and waved it in front of him and even from two blocks away his sensitive hearing picked up what she was saying, "This is all I've got." She then threw the change purse to the ground turned and ran screaming her head off, yelling, "Help! Help! Robber!"  
  
The street robber grabbed the bag and raced in the opposite direction she went. But the Saiyans had already taken action. The three jumped him, knocked him out, and retrieved the bag, before racing down the sidewalk to catch up to Jennifer. She had stopped running after a block and a half and was strolling along as if nothing had happened. When Brolly tapped her on the shoulder though, she jumped three feet into the air and eeped. She turned and visibly relaxed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Sorry about being jumpy I almost got robbed a few seconds ago." She said.  
  
"What do you mean almost?" Goten asked, "That man did rob you."  
  
She laughed and said, "No. The bag was just filled with washers and newspaper clippings."  
  
Brolly shrugged and handed the brown bag over, "We retrieved it for you anyway. Has this happened to you before?" he asked surprised at how prepared she seemed.  
  
"Once a month at the most. The creeps around this part of town just figure since they're bigger than me they can outsmart me. Thank you for being so thoughtful though."  
  
"No problem." Trunks said, "It was our pleasure to help you. Where do you work?" he added as an after thought.  
  
"At a deli. Never work somewhere you hope to eat lunch at. I never eat there. I know what goes into the sandwiches." She shuddered then grinned, "Well. Hope I'll see you three later."  
  
"What about tonight?" Goten asked, "Me and Trunks are going to take 'Uncle' Brolly to a fair. Want to join us?"  
  
"Sure, here, let me give you my address though." She jotted it down on a paper and handed it to Trunks before she dashed off again and said, "Bye! See you three tonight!" 


	4. The Plot

Chapter Four- The Plot  
  
"Abednego! Meshach! Shadrach! Get out! Get out all three of you!" Jennifer shouted, trying to shoo her three cats from her room. Six pairs of eyes just stared back indifferently at her. Abednego was a solid black short furred, leopard looking cat with gold eyes. Meshach was a white furred Siamese with cream tips and greenish eyes, Shadrach was a gray and white stripped tabby with blue-gray eyes. The three stayed and watched as Jennifer brushed her hair.   
  
Since she was getting ready for the fair she had on semi-baggy black jeans, a purple long sleeved sweater with the slogan 'I'm Happy' on it in black, and a blue windbreaker. After brushing her hair she put a CD in a big boom box in the living room and turned up the volume halfway, which was loud enough to drown out the ears but not so loud that it would disturb the people below. Jennifer was nervous, she had only met these people that afternoon and she had given them her address. She was also excited, she loved the fair and disparately wanted to show off by going on the fastest and most exciting thrill rides.  
  
For Jennifer, nervousness and excitement meant only one thing. She'd dance around with her cats singing out to relax herself. "So glad we almost made it! So sad they had to end it! Everybody wants to rule the world!"   
  
So when Brolly, Trunks, and Goten finally arrived she had gotten all the nervousness out of her system and was now just plain excited. *thunk, thunk, thunk* Trunks rapped on the door three times and then stepped back. From inside they heard Jennifer shout, "If you're Ian, SCRAM YOU DOLT! If you're anyone else, the door's unlocked."  
  
Timidly the three came in to see an amazing sight, there where three cats staring at them suspiciously and all at once the Siamese yowled so loudly Goten had to cover his ears. "Meshach! I know there's someone there! You don't have to tell the whole floor!"   
  
Jennifer emerged from the kitchen with three glass bowls balanced carefully on her right arm, from where Trunks stood he recognized what was on it, tuna fish salads. Where they for them? His mouth watered and then stared in shock as Jennifer put the three bowls on the table and the three cats jumped to it and started to gobble it down. She then turned to face her guests, "I'm all ready. Shall we be headed out now?" Trunks nodded and she smiled warmly, trailing behind them.  
  
They had walked halfway down the street when Jennifer asked, "Where did you park anyway?"  
  
"Park? What's that?" Brolly asked.  
  
"You know? Where did you put your car? How are we going to get to the fair? It's thirty miles outside of the city." She said crossing her arms looking at them incredulously.  
  
Trunks grinned evilly and said, "We use a different mode of transportation. Do you mind being carried?"  
  
"What? No. But to where?" she asked a little critically.  
  
"Brolly, pick her up will you? We're going to fly there." Before she could protest, she was hefted up bridal style and suddenly they were up off the ground. They weren't coming back down either. She sealed her eyes shut, her heart pounding wildly and her voice caught in her throat blocking the scream that wanted to escape.  
  
Brolly's voice spoke from above her saying, "Don't be so scared. I won't drop you." She swallowed her choked scream and breathed deeply to calm her pulse. She opened her eyes and dared to look down. They were several hundred yards up in the air and were flying roughly around 60 miles per hour.   
  
She then looked up at Brolly, who was looking into the sky with a look of concentration on his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
He switched his gaze to look into her eyes and smiled replying, "I'm fine. I was just trying to remember some things."  
  
"Remember? What do you mean?"  
  
"I've lost most of my memories. I don't remember anything much except for a few places I've been. I want to know more about me though, so I'm trying to remember."  
  
"That's terrible! How did you lose your memories? Where you in an accident?" Jennifer asked looking at him compassionately.   
  
"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember was fighting a group of people. Everything before that is hazy."  
  
"I'm sure you'll remember all you need." Brolly half smiled and looked into the distance.  
  
The moment froze and a golden fist slammed into the locked image of Jennifer in Brolly's arms. "Damn it and devil take! Blast that trollop!" an English-Irish accented voice muttered darkly. An angry gleam in his dark cobalt eyes flared.   
  
"Why so hostile, Andromeda? She's only a human." A gold skinned girl with ridiculously long copper red hair asked as she hovered slightly overhead.  
  
"It isn't fair, Nova! Just because our ancestors promised to grant petty wishes to those pathetic mortals doesn't mean we should have to be bound to that law." He raked his fingers threw his flipped back copper and black hair. "That planet isn't even in my galaxy!"  
  
"You may not agree but you know the law." Nova said swaying back and forth like a swing in a gentle breeze, "All those eons ago our great, great grandmother wanted to help the Milky Way Galaxy. We are also in an ALLIANCE with them! Just because your peeved about granting one silly little wish does not mean you should go about plotting against everyone."  
  
"I'm not plotting against EVERYONE. Just the little human and her stupid Saiyan boyfriend." He replied defensively.  
  
"You won't do a thing to them! As your older sister and RIGHTFUL protector of the Andromeda Galaxy I say you are acting selfishly and childishly."   
  
"Nova, Nova, Nova. You may be the rightful ruler, but the masses favor me." He glared at his twin angrily and growled, "Therefore *I* have their undying support. So back away from this problem before I charge you with treason."  
  
She gave him a disapproving look and said, "If you do you will regret it. You receive what you sow, brother, and at the moment you are sowing seeds of hatred into Earth's soil."  
  
"Please. Who would hate a face this innocent." To demonstrate he gave, indeed, a face that could win over a rampaging mastodon. The face switched to cold indifference and he called, "Guards! Come at once!"  
  
Five burly guards marched into the room and kneeled before Andromeda. "Sir, yes sir!" they called simultaneously.  
  
"Remove Nova from my presence. Constrict her to the deepest most guarded dungeon." The guards looked shocked and looked from their boss to his sister and back with a look of perplexity in their eyes. "That was an ORDER!" they jumped and scrambled to arrest Nova.  
  
"Sorry, Princess." One muttered as they left the room escorting her to the dungeon.  
  
After they left Andromeda sat back and grinned evilly, "Just you wait, Nova. Now that I have this galaxy under my rule, others are next. But I need that human gone. A human who shares a soul with a Saiyan would be a horrible thing to encounter as I take over. She needs to be gone, along with the Legendary One. Then NO ONE will be able to stand in my way. Not even Goku." He sat back, with his grin set wider. "Heheh. All will fall at my feet! I will be the ultimate ruler of the universe in all planes, living and death!"  
  
At the fair Jennifer glared apprehensively and the stocky man before her, "Go away, woman. This isn't your type of game." She looked at the game titled, Superman. The object was to hit a platform as hard as possible to ring up a score. Scores where from Kitten and Pansy all the way up to Hercules and Superman.  
  
"I'll do it anyway." She grabbed the hammer while Trunks, Goten and Brolly watched from the line. She hefted it up overhead and brought it down with such force the platform hummed. *Bin* she looked at the score, the third highest you could get, Goliath. The man scowled and passed her a tiny, dingy looking teddy bear.  
  
"What's up with this? The last guy hit ten points and you tossed out one of those." She pointed at a jumbo fuzzy looking red stuffed mammoth.  
  
"I just don't like you." He smirked.  
  
"Why, you… I outta-" she clenched her fist, but Goten and Trunks yelled, "Us next! Us next!"  
  
"Step out of the line lady, I've got real customers now." She growled and walked over to a bench by the concession stands and sat down glaring at innocent passer-bys. A minute later a giant blue teddy bear, a yellow cat, and a purple stuffed monkey were passed into her arms.  
  
"Huh? What's all this?" she asked the three sheepish Saiyans before her.  
  
"Well we saw what that man did…" Trunks started  
  
"So we decided to take some revenge…" Goten added  
  
"He called me up first, and I almost broke the bell…"  
  
"Me too, but Brolly hit it straight into orbit…"  
  
"I told him he'd better give us good stuff…"  
  
"Yeah, cause he was mean to you…"  
  
"So here you are!" they finished together.  
  
"Um, thank you?" she said and smiled, "You guys are great. I really mean it. I'm going to have to meet the rest of your family sometime. Brolly and your Dad are brothers right?" she asked Goten.  
  
"I'm not sure. I found Trunks and Goten taking care of me when I woke up this morning. We were in a hollow tree." Brolly answered.  
  
"Uh…no. He's more of a… close family friend." Goten answered scratching the back of his head nervously as Trunks chuckled.  
  
"That's nice. Well I've got morning classes tomorrow, I'm thinking we should head out now. Who's carrying me this time?" she finished sounding a little excited.  
  
"Brolly, you two seem to like each other alright. That is unless you protest." Trunks said looking toward Brolly.  
  
"Not at all." Brolly answered. They left the fairgrounds and flew off into the night. But a darkness loomed in the back of Jennifer's mind. The first roots of Andromeda's plans set in her mind as questions about Brolly and his 'nephews' popped up. What was truth? She felt like she was being left out in a major detail. What was up with the kids Trunks and Goten? If Brolly was a good friend of their families, where were their families? Was Brolly and the kids all that they seemed? How did two kids almost brake a game designed after the punching machine of the World Martial Arts Tournament? Jennifer shook the questions away. To many questions and not enough answers would make her irritated. 


	5. The History

Chapter 5- The History  
  
Trunks yawned widely before he blinked in the early morning light. Goten was still sleeping peacefully next to him and Brolly-Brolly was gone. His eyes widened fully, Brolly was GONE! He scrambled up and stepped outside the door of the hideout just as Vegeta leapt down and tackled him, "BRAT!"  
  
"Yie! How'd you find me?" Trunks asked as he struggled for release.  
  
"You idiot! I sensed you and Goten flying all over the place yesterday! You didn't actually think you could hide for long did you!?" the enraged Saiyan prince growled.  
  
'Wow! Brolly must have sensed Dad coming! He didn't run away to rampage around the planet! He sensed a potential danger and left to watch and plan for an attack if we got hurt witch means…'   
  
"DON'T!" he shouted. Even though he couldn't 'sense' Brolly, he certainly felt an impounding attack feeling rise around them, "He's my DAD!"  
  
Vegeta rose an eyebrow, "Did I rattle your brain to hard? You're speaking nonsense. You don't need to acknowledge to yourself that you're my brat do you?" The feeling of impending attack went away and Trunks sighed. THAT could have been disastrous.   
  
Goten came crawling out frantically, "Trunks! He's gone! Brolly's gone!"  
  
"Who, Kaka-clone?" Vegeta glared at Goten who nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Uh…My pet snake. Yeah. Snake. He's gone." Goten answered quickly.  
  
"You named him after that idiot? Why in the world did you do that?" He chided.  
  
"Uh… Because he looked kinda like him… big… had an insane look in it's eye…evil looking… I don't know. It seemed like a good name for him…" Goten replied hesitantly.  
  
"Your Mother called, brat. She wanted you home yesterday." He said a moment later.  
  
"WHAT!? Oh crud!" off he went so fast it could have been a lesser form of Instant Transmission. Goten left quickly, but Brolly watched him leave and was slightly concerned, so he followed behind him at the same speed. Two miles away from the little yellow cottage Goten called home, Brolly caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Eeipe!" Goten looked over his shoulder, saw Brolly, then sighed in relief. "Oh it's you, Brolly. Gosh you scared me. It's really weird not being able to sense something that taps your shoulder."   
  
"Do I really seem big, insane and evil?" He asked looking insulted.  
  
"Not now… you used to be like that though."  
  
"Start talking kid. I want to know everything about my life. It seems you knew me then. Even if I was 'evil' I want to know everything. How would you feel if you knew nothing about yourself and everyone else seemed to know everything?"  
  
Goten sighed and looked defeated, "This is going to take a while. We should land and find somewhere to talk."  
  
After they settled in a tree Goten turned to him, "I don't know where to start. I'll start on why our families met about two years before I was born. Your dad's name was Paragas. You and my dad where born on the same day and set in the same nursery next to each other. You had a power level of about 10,000. My dad had a level of about two. You were born as a threat to Chibi Vegeta, Trunks' dad, who was thought to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. So his dad, King Vegeta, ordered your dad to destroy you. Paragas wouldn't do it, so King Vegeta decided to do it himself. While all that was happening you met my dad. He was very loud and whiney. He cried so loud and so often he made you cry because he gave you a headache. My dad drove you insane. So you spent all your life hating my dad in the back of you mind. He was the only person who ever made you cry.  
  
"My dad was sent here while Frieza, the Evil Space Lizard, destroyed your home planet. With you on it. You where so powerful you protected yourself and your dad from doom. All your childhood and young life was spent training, and destroying planets, your power was becoming unstoppable. Even your own dad couldn't control you. So he put power restraints and a mind controlling devise on you. He made you a sort of servant for destruction. Later your dad found Vegeta, no longer chibi, but a grown adult, also a Super Saiyan. Your dad invited him to come to New Vegetasai my dad and a few others came along. You saw my dad and got a very angry because you remembered him from infant-hood for some reason. You blew up the mind control devise AND your power restraints. During an epic battle you nearly destroyed my dad and everyone else.  
  
"You caught sight of your dad trying to escape, cause he'd programmed a comet to head down and destroy everyone on the planet, including you. Instead you crushed his escape pod like an old soda can. You nearly got blown up in the process of the planet being destroyed but by some strange unexplainable circumstance, you escaped. You landed on Earth and sat frozen in the arctic for like nine years when I accidentally woke you up. How you may ask? I was crying. I'm like a clone of my dad in looks. You woke up and me, Trunks, my brother Gohan and his girlfriend Videl tried to beat you.  
  
"You were winning, me and Gohan where doing a double Kamehameha to beat you. I was a Super Saiyan and Gohan a Super Saiyan Two, but you were too strong. By some miracle the spirit of my dad, who had died a while ago, came by as a Super Saiyan Two and put an extra boost into the blast. You where then destroyed. That was about a year ago. Two days ago we found you lying unconscious on the forest floor, so me and Trunks took you in. And you know the rest."  
  
Brolly looked very thoughtful. Then asked, "If I caused so much suffering and pain in the universe, why did you help me?"  
  
Goten shrugged then said, "I figured I want to be like my dad. He gave loads of people second chances. You're obviously here for a reason. Even you deserve a second chance. Plus, when you're unconscious you don't look very terrifying."  
  
Brolly smirked and said, "Thanks for the insult, kid. So the guy who jumped Trunks was his father? I'm guessing attacking him would have been asking for trouble."  
  
"Definitely. Now I have a question for you. What do you think of that Jennifer lady?" Goten smirked, looking unmistakably Saiyanish at that moment.  
  
Brolly shrugged, "She is nice. But I don't think she likes me."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"While we were leaving that fair place she seemed agitated."  
  
"Not at you. She was more agitated at that guy who gave her that old prize. He was sexist."  
  
"I'll go over to her house and say hi to her, then. I feel… I think the word is bored." A bored Saiyan was likely to get in trouble. Goten knew it and Trunks proved it. But he needed to get home. He was late as it was. Chichi would be going amazon warrior on him when he stepped through the door. He'd be grounded for a while and with him and surely Trunks locked inside for punishment Brolly would be unleashed upon the world, all alone.  
  
He decided to delay the inevitable, "I'll go with you."  
  
"I thought your Mother wanted you home?" Brolly said.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go home. I'm going to get grounded so you'll be on your own. Can you handle being by yourself for a day or so?"  
  
"I'm no child. I can handle a few days without the guidance of a couple of kids. I'll come by every afternoon to check up on you. Flag me down if you want." With that Brolly shot off headed for East City. At least Jennifer lived somewhere other than West City. That cut down chance encounters with Z Fighters down by at least half.  
  
Brolly came upon the first outcropping buildings of East City and spotted the building where Jennifer lived. He started down when he heard Jennifer singing from an open window, "Na naa na na na, na na na na na na na, na na na na naa, na na na na na na naa!"   
  
The slightly cracked open opaque window was spouting steam into the air. A fruity smell came from it. He grinned, the kitchen window he decided to go in and surprise her. He pushed open the window and stepped in. Then he froze. Jennifer also froze. Brolly looked her up and down. She was dripping wet barely covered by a towel. Her face flushed cherry red and she glared maliciously at Brolly. "I'm gonna hurt you! Why are you in my bathroom!?"  
  
"I th-thought this was the kitchen. I-I'll just step outside." His face was bright pink, but Jennifer wasn't going to let him off easily.  
  
"I'm going to KILL you!" she grabbed the closest thing to her, a hairbrush, and threw it at him. It smacked him in the chest and snapped in half. He ran into the hallway and with a bloodthirsty look in her eye grabbed a blow dyer and ran down the hall chasing after him with it.   
  
She cornered him in the living room and glared threateningly at him. "Alright, Brolly. Why'd you barge into my bathroom!?"  
  
"I came over to see you."  
  
"What's wrong with going through a door!? Well!?"  
  
"I'm regretful that we ended up in this problem, but I just wanted to see you."  
  
She continued to scowl but her eyes showed she was thinking. After standing there silent for about ten seconds she sighed and said, "Just sit on the couch. I need to get dressed. Don't move."  
  
He sat still as a stone, while her cats sniffed him suspiciously. Several minutes later Jennifer emerged fully dressed, brushing her hair with the stub that broke off when it hit Brolly. She sat down on a chair in front of him and addressed him calmly. "Brolly. You're a great guy but next time you want to visit knock so I can answer the door…or the window. Now I'm going to English class so you can stay here all morning or get a day visitor's pass and come with me. What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll go with you. I came by to see you after all."  
  
"Fine. Then follow me. My class is ten miles off. You want to ride the bus?"  
  
"What's a bus?"  
  
"Public transportation."  
  
"Can't I fly you like yesterday?"  
  
"Okay, but we'd better not land in front of anyone." 


	6. The Strange and the Boring

Chapter 6, The Strange and Boring  
  
Thank you for the review, Sephiroth-02-01. It was much appreciated.  
  
Brolly flew, contented, in the direction that Jennifer pointed. This was the third time he'd carried her. He liked to hold her, it made him feel happy. He glanced down to look at her, she had her eyes shut to seal the whooshing wind out. Jennifer was a tall woman with shoulder length tri-brown-colored hair. She had large sad eyes and a delicate chin. Her nose was button-like and made her look younger then she acted. "How old are you?" he asked curiously.  
  
She opened her eyes to look at him and answered, "I just turned twenty six about a month ago. What about you?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I think I'm about thirty. Remember, I lost a lot of my memories."  
  
"Ah, yes." She smiled and her eyes glimmered a little. Brolly had to take in a breath. Her eyes were so deep and emotion filled. It seemed as though her soul was peeking back at him. They were as multi-hued as the ocean, dark blue with a splash of green, with gold framing the pupil like frost on a windowsill. She looked away and Brolly frowned, disappointed. He liked her eyes. They didn't hide things from him. Jennifer flushed pink for a moment. His eyes where so dark and deep. Like polished onyx reflecting a night sky. Even though he was mysterious, his eyes where so open to her. It was as if she could see into his soul. She knew he was telling her the truth.  
  
"You can land over there. We'll have to walk a few blocks but I'm pretty sure you're okay with that."  
  
"That is correct." He landed in a grove of trees where no one was watching. Together they stepped onto the sidewalk and headed for her English class. They where halfway there when a short girl with long loosely curled hair ran up to Jennifer and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Jen!" she happily shouted.  
  
"Toei!" Jennifer smiled.  
  
Toei waved, "Hi!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Toei, this is my new friend, Brolly. Brolly, this is my best friend and roommate, Toei."  
  
"Hi, Brolly."  
  
"Hello, Toei."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"…I've already said hello to you."  
  
"But with friends you have to say it three times." Brolly creased his eyes at her. She sure was strange. But she did bring out a side to Jennifer that made her more… silly then usual. Toei's hair was golden with an artificial purple shine in it. She only came up to his stomach. She looked really familiar.  
  
He suddenly remembered where he'd seen her, "You are that woman from that clothing shop."  
  
"And you're that foreign guy!"  
  
Jennifer rose an eyebrow, "You've met? Where?"  
  
"He came into my work yesterday. Well it was good to see you, Jen. I'm off to class. See you later today okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll see you!" she waved to the bundle of energy that ran off down the sidewalk.  
  
"What a strange female…" Brolly observed out loud.   
  
Jennifer laughed and said, "Yes, but aren't all females strange to guys?"  
  
"Well most of them are. But you aren't so strange. You seem pretty normal to me."  
  
Jennifer was about to contradict him when she saw something she did not want to run into just before class, "Brolly, Can we hurry and make it look like we're not rushing. I want to avoid that gossip herd if possible."  
  
Brolly nodded and took her hand, "Don't let go." was his only instruction as he started to walk faster. He practically lifted Jennifer off her feet as they came to a stop at the doors of a building. "We're here, and I believe we avoided the herd."  
  
"Jenny!" a chorus of feminine voices spoke up.  
  
"My name's Jennifer. What do you want Jennet." Jennifer said with a cross look on her face. The girls where all the same height and body shape, and all but one girl had natural blond hair, one was with dyed black hair.   
  
She stepped out from the group and smiled in a sickly sweet matter, "Jenny, darling who is this?"  
  
"Just don't answer her." Jennifer told him.  
  
"That man does not have to take orders from a little trailer trash rat like you. What's your name, Hon?"  
  
Brolly glared coldly at the woman, "Jennifer is not trash, bitch. She is a wonderful lady that does not have to take crap from underlings."  
  
Jennet only looked slightly put off, "You don't have to take her defense you know. Besides, I'm only looking out for your health, Jenny here is a psycho after all."  
  
"Shut up Jennet, I am not a psycho!"  
  
"I went to high school with you. You are a psycho." She turned to Brolly and began to gloat, "She was seventeen when it happened. She hospitalized six hockey players."  
  
"Go away Jennet, before I DO go insane. Your presence in itself is annoying. You talking is just making it worse."  
  
Jennet continued to ignore her and addressed Brolly scandalously, "I can always tell when a man has experience. Why this man would want to have anything to do with a child-like no nothing like yourself is beyond my understanding."  
  
Jennifer's eyes clicked wide open in embarrassed shock, then they focused into pure white fury, "Everything is beyond your understanding, you damned slut! Now get out of my face before I decide to hurt you!" With a smirk and a wink in Brolly's direction she did leave, while Jennifer sent a smoldering hot glare of fury at her.  
  
"God, I hate that! She always has to ruin my day." Jennifer muttered.  
  
"How did she ruin your day?" Brolly asked as they stepped into a big auditorium.  
  
"It's hard to explain. Ever since my childhood I've disliked her. She annoys me and gets me so ticked off. Whenever I see her all this anger just rises up inside me wanting to explode. She adds to the annoyance by being a devil to me. So now that I've seen her I'll be miserable for the rest of the day." Jennifer finished slumping down into her seat and putting her chin in her palm.  
  
Brolly sat down next to her and said, "Well, I trust you won't feel miserable for long right?"  
  
"Actually I don't feel so annoyed at her today. I was just annoyed that she was hitting on you. It's not that weird for her though, she does it to everyone."  
  
"Good morning class." A middle aged graying man addressed the class in an even dull tone, "Today we will be reviewing Overcoming Writer's Block. If you have trouble coming up with ideas, leave your writing and think about your story while you are doing other things. Keep a notebook with you so that you can jot down ideas as they occur to you. Have someone ask questions about your story. Your answers can supply detail. If you have trouble organizing your ideas, ask yourself whether your ideas seem to follow a chronological, spatial, cause-and-effect, or progressive order. Check to see if instead of an organization problem, you really only lack transitional devices that signal how your ideas relate to one another and flow one to the next. My TA will take the lesson from here."  
  
A young man with thin framed glasses came forward, "After shaping a topic, you can begin writing your essay. So you pour yourself a cold drink, empty the last of the potato chips into a bowl, and push the clutter on your desk to the side. You get comfortable, reach for some fresh paper, and begin-and idea after idea tumbles forth as you write your first draft, right? Yes, if you are lucky enough to be inspired. No, if the inspiration is too busy helping the redhead in the third row bother you. All writers, not just students, experience writer's block…"  
  
Jennifer was listening with rapt attention when Brolly tapped her lightly on the arm, "What is it?"  
  
"I'm bored."   
  
Jennifer sighed and motioned for him to lean in after he did she whispered, "Well if you want you can go outside and wait for me at the park across the street. I'll be in here for an hour though."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then." With that he stood and left the building. 


End file.
